thewitcherrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Combat Tier 0 Attack -''' 'Parry - '''A successful attack can be used to negate an enemy hit of the same tier. '''Dodge - '''Avoids damage per point of stamina spent: 1 Stamina point per normal hit, 2 per hard hit, 3 per critical hit. '''Counterattack -' Tier 1 '''Survival Instincts - '''Every point spent increases '''Vitality by 1'''. Signs Tier 0 '''Aard - '''A directed blast of telekinetic energy that staggers opponents, leaving them open for subsequent attack. * Costs 1 Stamina * Every successful hit allows the user to hit an additional enemy, max 3. * Renders affected enemies unable to attack or defend for one round. '''Igni - '''A directed fiery blast that damages enemies * Costs 1 Stamina * Every successful hit allows the user to hit an additional enemy, max 3. * Damage 1 '''Yrden - '''A magic trap that slows enemies who enter its area of effect. * Costs 1 Stamina * Affects up to 3 enemies. * Affected enemies can only perform 1 action during the round Yrden was cast. '''Quen - '''Protective shield that lasts until it has absorbed enough damage. * Costs 1 Stamina * Protects user from one normal hit during the round it was cast. '''Axii - '''Charms an opponent's mind, temporarily eliminating him from combat. * Costs 1 Stamina * Affected enemies cannot make any actions until they are damaged. '''Heliotrop - '''Helps cushion the caster from combat magic, impacts with walls or the ground and physical attacks. * Costs 1 Stamina * Protects the user from a single charm, spell, or other magical effects as well as impacts with walls or the ground. '''Supirre - '''Makes the nearby conversation audible for the people around the Sign '''Somne - '''Puts beings to sleep Tier 1 '''Stamina - '''Every point spent increases '''Stamina by 1'''. Alchemy Tier 0 '''Brewing - '''Enables the brewing and drinking of Witcher potions. '''Oil Preparation - '''Enables the creation of oils that can be applied to swords. '''Bomb Creation - '''Enables the creation of handheld bombs that can be thrown at enemies. '''Mutation - '''Enables the extraction of mutagens from the corpses of powerful monsters. Witchers use these to grant their bodies new abilities. '''Trial of the Grasses - '''Mutation that lets Witchers withstand the toxicity of potions that would kill normal people. Tier 1 '''Metabolic Control - '''Increases maximum '''Toxicity by 3'''. School of the Bear Tier 0 '''Bear School Techniques - '''Increases '''Vitality, Damage, and Armor by 1'''. '''Bear Fighting Style - '''Increases '''Damage by 1''' when fighting enemies a higher level than you. 'Marksmanship - '''Allows the Witcher to equip a crossbow and use special bolts. Tier 1 '''Steady Shot -' 'Trick Shot -' 'Rapid Fire -' Reloading a crossbow does not cost an action. '''Attack is the Best Defense - '''Increases '''Damage by 1''' when spending ALL actions to '''Attack. School of the Griffin Tier 0 Griffin School Techniques - '''Increases '''Stamina by 2'''. '''Griffin Fighting Style - '''Increase '''Damage by 1 when fighting multiple enemies. 'Headmistress' Tutelage -' Allows the Witcher to use Spells. Tier 1 'Novice Earth Spells -' 'Novice Air Spells -' 'Novice Fire Spells -' 'Novice Water Spells -' Tier 2 'Novice of Mixed Elements - ' 'Journeyman Earth Spells - ' 'Journeyman Air Spells -' 'Journeyman Fire Spells -' 'Journeyman Water Spells -' Category:Rules and Mechanics